villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Earl Danzinger
Earl Danzinger is one of the two secondary antagonists (the other being Kimmy) in the 2016 movie The Purge: Election Year. He was portrayed by . History Background Danzinger is the leader of a Neo-Nazi paramilitary force who are employed by the NFFA to capture Senator Charlie Roan, who is successfully campaigning against the Purge. ''The Purge: Election Year'' Danzinger and his men are led inside Roan's house by Eric Busmalis and Chief Couper, two traitors inside Roan's security. Busmalis and Couper leads Danzinger's men to Roan's safe room but Leo, her chief bodyguard, has already escaped with the senator. The room is then blown up by hidden explosives activated by Leo. Danzinger survives but Busmalis is killed. While leaving the building, Danzinger finds that Leo has killed one of his men and injured another. Danzinger orders the men to be brought to the medical team and tells his men to search for the senator. He reminds them that their employers want the senator alive and that they need to find her before other Purgers do. He then sweeps the area with a helicopter, searching for the escapees who he believes are on foot. He is unaware that Charlie and Leo have teamed up with other survivors and are on the move inside a van. He eventually finds the van by using a tracker located inside a bullet Leo took during his escape. He shoots the van with the helicopter's machine guns. One of the men inside the van is killed. To escape the helicopter, Leo orders the driver to head underneath an overpass. Unable to follow, Danzinger sends in his ground teams. Meanwhile, Leo pulls the bullet out of his shoulder to prevent Danzinger from following them. When Danzinger's ground team arrives underneath the overpass they only find the trace bullet. They are then slaughtered by purgers Leo and the group befriended. Danzinger hears their deaths through their radio. When he later arrives at the scene he finds only the bodys of his men. Back in his van he tells his men to access the city's surveillance system. Eventually, he and his men manage to crash Leo's van and kidnap the senator. They then bring her to the cathedral Our Lady of Sorrow, where the NFFA members are celebrating their Purge. After the senator is delivered, Danzinger and his men leave the room to wait until the end of the Purge. After Leo and Dante's men have saved the senator from the church they are attacked by Danzinger and his men in the parking lot. Danzinger engages Leo in a knife fight. During the fight, he is stabbed multiple times and severely injured. He gets up nonetheless but falls to his knees the moment after. Leo finishes him off with a kick to the head, which kills him. Gallery EarlSuit.png|Earl Danzinger first appearance with full suit. terry-serpico-in-the-purge-election-year-2016-large-picture.jpg|Earl taking off his mask. earl1.png earl2.png|Earl radioing his men. earl3.png earl4.png|Earl telling Eric no pay it less they find Roan. earl5.png|Earl survives. DanzingerPilot.png|Earl scouts the area inside a helicopter. EarlDanzinger.png earl10.png|Earl in the parking lot. earl11.png|Earl stares at Roan. earl12.png earl13.png earl14.png earl15.png|Earl Killing Dwayne. earl7.png|Earl fighting Leo. earl6.png|Earl is severely wounded during his battle with Leo. earl8.png|Earl is severely wounded during his battle with Leo. DanzingerWounded.png|Earl is severely wounded during his battle with Leo. earl9.png|Earl's last moments. DanzingerDeath.png|Earl's corpse. Trivia *Unlike Big Daddy, he takes no pleasure in the Purge and even intends to hide at a safe place until the end of the Purge after having completed his objective. *Some have theorized Danzinger and his men are not actually white supremacists/Neo-Nazis due to not actually doing anything beyond wearing paraphernalia, and that their symbols are more meant for psychologically unbalancing their targets and making people think they are never aligned with the New Founding Fathers. To a further degree, the insignia of the 5th SS Division Earl wears could be interpreted to support this theory, as the Division was made up of volunteers for a large part, meaning Earl and his men could see themselves as voluntary helpers of the NFFA, however they may draw a line between helping and being official members. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Deceased Category:Supremacists Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Martial Artists Category:The Heavy Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Xenophobes